Alpine A310
The 'Alpine A310'is a sports car built by French manufacturer Alpine, from 1971 to 1984. Dieppe-based Alpine, once an independent company specialising in faster Renaults, later a Renault subsidiary, established a fine competition history with the Alpine A110 winning the 1973 Monte Carlo Rally and World Rally Championship. The successor was the Alpine A310, initially powered by tuned 17TS/Gordini four-cylinder engine, still rear-mounted. The maximum power reaching 127 PS (93 kW; 125 hp), thanks to the use of 2 twin-barrel 45 DCOE Weber carburetors. In 1976 the A310 was restyled by Robert Opron and fitted with the more powerful and newly developed 90-degree 2700 cc V6 PRV engine. As used in up-range Renaults, Volvos and Peugeots this lifted the car into the lower echelons of the sports car league, where the Porsche was a dominant player. The basis of the A310 was a hefty tubular steel backbone chassis, clothed in a tough fiberglass shell. Like the ill-fated De Lorean DMC-12, which used the same PRV powertrain, the engine was mounted longitudinally in the rear, driving forward to the wheels through a manual 5-speed gearbox. With 149 bhp (111 kW) on tap, the A310 PRV V6 was Renault's performance flagship capable of 220 km/h (137 mph) and neck straining acceleration. Despite the tail-heavy weight distribution (like Porsche 911), handling was safe and rewarding. In the later Models of the A310 a "GTPack" which was inspired from the Group4 A310 racing cars would be developed, it gained wheel arches, larger spoilers front and rear, the V6 was bored out to a 2.9 L motor was modified by Alpine, fitted with 3x Weber 42DCNF carburetors that pushed power to 193 hp (144 kW). Competition 1977 - French Rally Championship The A310 had great success in French motorsport as a Group 4 car. In 1977 Guy Frequelin (Alpine Renault A 310-V6) won the French Rally championship. Production models A310 4-cylinder model variants 1971–1976 A310 1600 VE | Series 1 1971–1974 : 1605 cc (R17TS Injection) 4-cylinder | 5-speed (type 365-10) Power 125 hp (93 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | carburetors - twin 45 DCOE weber 3 stud suspension. | Weight 840 kg (1,852 lb). | Fuel Tank 55 L. | Fuel Tank 55 L. A310 1600 VF | Series 1 1973–1976 : 1605 cc (R17TS Injection/Gordini) 4-cylinder | 5-speed (type 365-10) Power 127 hp (95 kW). DIN à 6450 tr/min | Injection - electronic direct Bosch D-Jetronic 3 stud suspension. | Weight 840 kg (1,852 lb). | Fuel Tank 55 L. A310 1600 VG | Series 1 1975–1976 : 1647 cc (R17 Gordini) 4-cylinder | 5-speed (type 365-24) Power 95 hp (71 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | carburetors - single weber, double throat 32 Weber DAR7 3 stud suspension. | Weight 3 stud suspension. | Weight 825 kg (1,819 lb). | Fuel Tank 55 L. A310 V6 model variants 1977–1985 A310 V6 | Series 1 1977–1980 : 2664 cc (R 30 TS) V6 | manual transmission 4-speed (type 367-05) > 5-speed (type 369-02) Power 150 hp (110 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | 1 carburetor single throat Solex 34 TBIA and 1 carburetor double throat Solex 35 CEEI 3 stud R30 inspired suspension. | Weight 980 kg (2,161 lb). | Fuel Tank 62 L. A310 V6 | Series 2 1981–1985 : 2664 cc (R 30 TS) V6 | manual transmission 5-speed (type 369-02) Power 150 hp (110 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | 1 carburetor single throat Solex 34 TBIA and 1 carburetor double throat Solex 35 CEEI. 4 stud R5 Turbo inspired suspension, restyled exterior, new bumpers | Weight 980 kg (2,161 lb). | Fuel Tank 62 L. A310 V6 "Pack GT" 1982–1985 : 2664 cc (R 30 TS) V6 | manual transmission 5-speed (type 369-02) Power 150 hp (110 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | 1 carburetor single throat Solex 34 TBIA and 1 carburetor double throat Solex 35 CEEI. 4 stud R5 Turbo inspired suspension, flared arches, aerodynamic kit, larger wheels etc. | Weight 980 kg (2,161 lb). | Fuel Tank 62 L. A310 V6 "Pack GT Boulogne" 1982–1985 : 2849 cc (Volvo) V6 | manual transmission 5-speed (type 369-02) Power 193 hp (144 kW). DIN à 6000 tr/min | 2 carburetor triple throat vertical Weber 46 IDA. 4 stud R5 Turbo inspired suspension, flared arches, aerodynamic kit, larger wheels, etc. Country identification 100 France 101 Belgique 102 Italy 103 Nederland 120 Germany 123 Switzerland 267 Spain 203 Mexique 267 Portugal Gallery DSC01349S.JPG|Alpine A310 P6090089 (2).JPG|Alpine A310 P6090090 (2).JPG|Alpine A310 DSC02518.JPG|Alpine A310 DSC02519.JPG|Alpine A310 DSC02522.JPG|Alpine A310 P1010367.JPG|Alpine A310 Category:Alpine Category:Post-war